Alliance
Alliances are unlocked as part of the Airship content. Donate to your alliance to gain alliance coins and increase the level of your group. So far, the benefits of having a strong alliance are small but having an active alliance will help you with the Fate Pillar and Chaos. Alliance Positions With the Update 1.6.1, the Alliance Consul (leader) can appoint others in the alliance to positions of power. Alliance Coin Donation Rewards You can earn Alliance coins by donating resources to the alliance. There is a maximum amount of coins that can be earned a day via donations. Daily limit of earned coins starts at 3000 coins and is increased by 20 for each World Tree Level, as well as via the talents of Alexander and Philanthropist. Donated materials can be used for Alliance Construction buildings and badges (increase airship energy). Alliance Gift Package There are 4 types of Alliance Gift packages. They are earned when you or an alliance member performs a specific task. All alliance members will get a gift package. *Alliance Credit Gift Package: Earned when the daily consumption of all members of the alliance reaches a milestone target (2000, 5200 and 15600 points). 1 point is earned each time an alliance member spends 1 Gem or 50,000 Coins. Rewards: 2000 points: 1-2 gems. 5200 points: 1-6 gems. 15600 points: 5-15 gems. *Shopping Rebate Gift Package: Earned when an alliance member buys gems. Reward depends on which gem package was bought. *Statue Construction Gift Package: Earned when an alliance member finishes building a statue. Reward is 1 fragment of that gumball (or 1 gumball pot for gumballs that you can't earn extra fragments like Magic Golem). *Space Package: Earned when an alliance member lands the killing blow on a Giant Creature in Chaos. Bounties Alliance membes can post Bounties using Gems to ask other members to complete tasks for Alliance Coins. Bounties may be posted for either Airship revenge battles or DP Quests. The number of coins given for completion is determined by the number of Gems spent in Bounty posting. * 3 Gems - 600 Alliance Coins * 6 Gems - 1200 Alliance Coins * 9 Gems - 1800 Alliance Coins For each point of completion (killing the specified enemy, acquiring the desired item, etc.) Alliance coin rewards are divided by the number of completions available (e.g. for Borderland DP Mission Obtain Dragonling Skull 0/3, for a 9 Gem bounty cost the reward for each Dragonling Skull is 600 Alliance Coins 1800/3). Rewards will be issued when player advances to the next floor of the maze. This does not consume items and they will still available for use in the Maze. If DP Quest is partially completed at the time of Bounty posting, the reward will be divided by the remaining number of completions (e.g. for the above example, if the player already has 1/3 Dragonling Skulls at the time of posting, for a 9 Gem posting, each Dragonling Skull will be worth 900 Alliance Coins 1800/2). Alliance members may "claim" a bounty (allowing them to earn coins for completing the task) by selecting the bounty in the Bounty section of the Alliance Center. Only one Bounty of each type (DP Quest and Airship Revenge) may be claimed at a time and there is a maximum number of claims of 3 per day. Players may earn multiple completion points for each claimed Bounty. Completing a bountied task without claiming the Bounty in the Alliance Center will not count as a completion and will not yield rewards. You can not claim a DP Quest bounty unless you have already completed the DP Quest. Alliance Levels The maximum alliance level is 20. Miracle Shop (Alliance Shop) More interesting items will appear in the shop for higher level alliances. See: Alliance Shop for details. Missions Alliance Missions may be accessed through the Alliance Center. A number of missions, dependent on your Alliance level, will be available and will refresh every 12 hours at 0:00 and 12:00 Game Time. Missions take 5 minutes to complete (time is reduced by 1 minute for each level of Nelson's Talent down to instantaneous completion) and yield alliance coins as well as additional rewards such as food, materials, gems, gumball babies, and fashion costumes. Special missions that yield advanced rewards such as gems, fashions, and babies will only appear in your available missions if you have enough of the required gumballs to complete it. No-effect Fashions are available for: *Nobunaga, Odin, Justice Herald, Claw, Frost Queen There are also 2 Gumball Babies available and one robot (Machine God's Avatar) See Alliance Missions for a (nearly) complete list of missions. Also see * Alliance Gift Package * Alliance Missions * Alliance Donation * Alliance Management * Alliance Shop Category:Featured knowledge Category:Game Areas